Ten Things I Hate About You
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: Normal pairings. Mike wants to date Alice and has convinced her he's someone he's not. He pays Edward to take out the older sister Bella. Jasper likes Alice too, difference he's a nice guy...normal pairings Rose and Emmett aren't major characters--sorry
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I hate the people at my school. Especially the popular ones. Especially Mike. He actually makes me physically ill. This one time I backed into his car. It was pretty amazing, although Alice didn't think so. Alice is my little sister and I don't want her within fifty feet of Mike. Never have I met a bigger jerk in my life.

**APOV**

Bella pisses me off sometimes. She seems to have a problem with Mike. Even though that Bella is just being Bella it makes my life hell and Charlie is on her side in all this. We have this stupid deal where I can only date once she does.

**MPOV**

"We'll just have to get her to date, then."

"How do you plan to do that?" Alice asked me. Like I didn't have a plan in place already.

"I'll pay someone."

"Who would even approach my sister she is scary!"

"I know a guy." He was exactly her time. Extremely BA with 'hot' emo hair and a motorcycle.

**EPOV**

"Hey! Edward!" Anyone but him.

"I want you to take out Bella. I would be willing to make it well worth your efforts."

"Who's that?"

"She should be at soccer practice, come on." Mike said. Mike was well off and when he said 'worth my efforts' it was going to be worth my efforts. "That one," he said pointing at jersey 7. "She's hot." Bella saw Mike and kicked the ball. If he hadn't ducked she'd have given him a concussion. "Good luck." Mike said, conveying his obvious fear of her. I would need that luck.

**Ten Things I Hate About You randomly popped into my head.**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Girl got fire

**BPOV**

I walked out of the guitar shop and who should I find leaning against my Corvette? None other than Edward Cullen. I admit, he was nice to look at. "Nice car. Seventies was a good decade for the Corvettes." Okay, so he had a voice like velvet, too. But there was some reason a guy like him was leaning against my car, and that reason couldn't be a good one.

"Move."

"Oh come on Bella. You know you want me."

"Oh how did you know Edward? I dream about you every night. Now that I've confessed my undying love can you get the hell off my car so I can leave?"

He moved away from my car and I got in turned the keys and got ready to back up. Of course, Mike just backed out first and parked in the center so that I couldn't get out. Mike pisses me off. I threw it into reverse and floored it. I totaled it. Last time was just a little scratch. Luckily, my Corvette survived with no damage. That made me laugh.

My father was not as amused. "Whoops? My insurance does not cover PMS!" **(You'll have to have seen the movie to get that one) **

**EPOV**

I leaned against the driver's door of her car and waited for her to get out. I watched her playing a Stratford. The look on her face was one of pure bliss. She should always have a guitar. She looked so perfect…Focus Edward! You're getting side-tracked here. There's a crap-load of money involved in this deal. "Nice car. Seventies was a good decade for the Corvettes." Apparently she was not up for conversation. But as long as we were talking I could look at her. I could look into her eyes without seeming like a creeper…her chocolate brown, deep, ponderous eyes…

"Move."

"Oh come on Bella. You know you want me." Whatever I was expecting her to say—and I'm not sure what that was—it wasn't the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, how did you know Edward? I dream about you every night. Now that I've confessed my undying love, can you get the hell off my car so I can leave?" Although I had to admit, she was hot when she was angry. I moved away from her car, afraid she might beat me to a pulp or something, if I didn't. She started the car, but Mike pulled his car out and parked it behind her. So she put her car in reverse and floored it, flying back into his car, destroying it with no damage to her car.

After explaining to the cops that 'he just backed out when she had her lights on and _everything_, she drove off, only having to pay part of the damages. How _did_ she do that?

"What you're serious? I'm paying you for dating a good-looking girl and you laugh because my car gets totaled? I cannot believe this. Now listen. If you don't get her to date you, I will find someone who can."

Something I noticed about this girl though? I would love to date her, money or no money. The girl got fire!


	3. Concert Tickets

**EPOV**

"Whatever, I'll go to Yorkie's Party. But I'm driving." She snapped. Yes! Mental Victory Dance!

"She pushed me out of her way and got in the car, waiting for me to get in the passenger's seat, which I proceeded to do before she could change her mind about going.

It was fun. We talked and I was starting to get to know her. We kept driving and listening to music. "I would love to do that."

"Start a band?"

"No, install car radios. Yeah, start a band. Charlie and Alice would be _thrilled_ by that."

"You don't strike as the type who cares what people think."

"I'm not." Then there was that silence right before the guy kisses the girl. I cleared my throat. She wasn't thinking clearly, and it wouldn't be fair. "Maybe, um, we should do this some other time."

She got out slamming the car door behind her.

"How much does she hate me, Emmett?" I said, as Emmett was on good terms with Rosalie, Bella's friend. "Quote 'With the passion of a thousand fiery suns' end quote."

"So what I do?"

"I've never screwed up that badly with a girl before, so I really wouldn't know how to fix it." He didn't have to put my failure so bluntly, but then I was glad he did.

"I know. I just wish I knew what to do."

"You could ask Mike?"

"You kidding me? I'm not paid to ask questions. And anyway, Mike is the epitome of the opposite of the kind of person who would know what to do in this situation."

"Guess you have to figure it out on your own."

**APOV**

Jasper was helping me go through Bella's room to find stuff we could use.

"Concert tickets. Concert tickets. Concert tickets. She has tickets to every band there is, except preppy ones, that is."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the type of person who listens to Celine Deon and Rihanna."

"She's not."

"Edward screwed up and he kind of needs help getting back into Bella's good books."

"Wish him luck. Lots of luck. He'll need it, I promise you. And warn him not to get close enough for a right hook."

"She wouldn't do that would she?"

"Yes, she would."

**Kind of a set up chapter**

**Review!**


End file.
